A Whole New World
by ElricTheDragoness
Summary: PostSeries,Movie Spoilers. We all know Ed ended up in Germany, 1930 something after the series ended. But what if the Gate had dropped him off somewhere completely different? xover with xxxHolic.


**You actually don't have to read this chapter. The next chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow, so read that one instead, because the prologue is rather stupid and badly-written, because nothing really happens in this 'chapter'. Review if you're reading it anyways, though. PLEASE!**

**This has a slight xxxHolic crossover, but you don't need to know anything about xxxHolic to understand the plot.**

**Warnings: A little OOCness, &a rather confusing plot. Perhaps bad grammar if I didn't check thoroughly enough.**

**Prologue,ACTION!**

Edward Elric awoke in a daze at the side of a road, next to a fence. His hair was drenched from the pouring rain. His clothes, torn and ripped, hung loosely from his thin frame. Even his stubborn cowlick wasn't sticking up, weighed down by water. **-gasp-** He stared at his surroundings, finally realizing he was most certainly not in Amestris anymore.

"Where the hell am I?" He grumbled to himself. He tried to stand, but nearly toppled over in the process. He slowly dropped his gaze downward in revulsion, hoping, praying that it was still there…

Shit.

It wasn't there. Both his auto-mail limbs were gone.

"Dammit!"

He felt the sudden urge to cry. It was so pitiful; stripped of his arm and leg, he was just a helpless cripple. He grabbed the fence, leaning his weight on it, and slowly stood with its support. He unhurriedly hopped forward, inch by inch, refusing to stop. He had no idea where he was going, or why he was so determined to go there.

Finally, in front of a large, traditional house, he paused to rest. Out of nowhere, however, his legs **(or, rather, _leg_)** jerked forward on its own, taking him involuntarily into the building. He cried out as his leg invited itself into the building.

"Look, we have guests," the eerily hollow voice of a child announced.

"We have guests!" Another voice of a similar tone chimed in.

The owners of the voices stepped into view: two children, with soulless, empty eyes. One had two pigtails, curling downwards past her hips. The other had shorter, straighter hair, layered around her face, ending at shoulder-length **(1)**. They gave him a smile of which he could not determine the implication of. "Please," they said in unison, motioning Edward to follow them. "Although your visit was unforeseen, Yuka-san is waiting all the same."

He stared at the strange pair for a few moments. How creepy!

The one with the shorter hair grabbed his left arm and pulled him further into the house. They stopped at a large room, with a single couch and fireplace. Sitting on the couch was a tall, slender woman with long, silky black hair, wearing a rather revealing outfit. She rose dramatically, taking the slim pipe out of her mouth.

"Sit, Edward," she said lazily, waving to the couch. He greatfuly complied, not bothering to ask how she knew his name (remember, he only has one leg right now). "To answer your question before you waste breath, I am the time-space witch…or, rather, her successor. I'm a fortune teller, a divination expert, whatever. Call me Yuka. This is Maru and Moro," she said, pointing at the two children. "There full names are Maru-dashi (Streaker) and Moro-dashi (Flasher). Cute names, yes?"

Edward stared at the woman. "Not really."

She gazed at the boy, trying to read him, but frowned. "What year is it?"

"Why?" Edward frowned, slightly taken aback at her question. "It's 1920**(2)**."

"I see." The woman paused. "How did you get here?"

Edward ignored her question. "What year is it?"

"You were off by 125 years; It's 2045."

Edward's jaw dropped. "So this isn't Germany? 1930 something?"

The woman furrowed her brows. "Didn't you just say you thought it was 1920?"

"You said it was 1920! You did," Maru and Moro said in unison.

She narrowed her eyes and leaned towards the boy. "Let me tell you something, little boy." She prodded him with an accusing finger. "Somehow, I didn't sense your visit here before you set foot on my property. Somehow, you came from a different dimension with no aid of magic or spells. Somehow, you came here by Hitsuzen, but don't have a wish. I'm certain you have many questions, but as of now, I'll be doing the asking, unless you'd like me to report to the police about a nutcase who thinks this is Germany, 1920." She straightened up, smirking with an uncanny resemblance to Mustang. "How did you get here?"

"Don't call me a little shrimpy--" He stopped in mid-rant, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the look Yuka gave him. "I think the Gate brought me here."

The woman sighed. Her predecessor, Yuko-sama, had taught her nothing of a 'Gate'. That stupid selfish woman. "Maru, Moro, go play somewhere. Please explain," she said, turning back to Edward.

**The authoress feels like skipping another few hours. So she will.**

"I see," Yuka said quietly. "This is the first time I've heard of this Gate." She stood abruptly, and beckoned Edward to follow. "Here is a chancy gift I'll bestow upon you in return for the information of the Gate. You see, Equivalent Exchange goes for fortune tellers and those of the divinatory field as well."

Shewalked into a small, closet like room, Edward hopping awkwardly behind her. In it, shelves were cluttered with random objects that seemed of no value, and papers with seals and Chinese symbols littered the floor. There, in the middle of the room, stood a table with a small object, placed under a glass case. Edward peered closer… It was a doll. It looked like a stuffed animal... Like a fat, round, overgrown rabbit with no tail.

"Although you may not have any things of equivalent value in exchange, maybe something else… Well, we'll see how it works." She lifted the glass case off from the darker of the two objects. "Mokona," she said, poking the black… _thing_. "Wake up."

"Yuka-san!" The _thing_ jumped up, its eyes flying open. "Where's Yuko-san?"

Edward lost his balance andtoppled over. It was quitedisturbing.

"You… you look like… that Watanuki-kun! From long time ago! Like… POO!"

The shock was quickly replaced with irritation. "What do you mean, 'poo', you little monster? What _are_ you?" He turned to Yuka. "Isn't there anything else you could give me? Why do you want to give me this thing anyway?"

"In return for the information of which is unknown to me, I offer you Mokona, but now I see that it is too much to give with only receiving as much information as I did." She stroked her chin, deep in thought. "Maybe I could give you this ring."

She searched the clustered shelves until she found a small box. "Here." She opened the box, handing him the ring inside. "Yes. Please accept this as a token of my gratitude. Perhaps it will help you on your quest to return home, but there is a limit to how many places it can take you. Beware of any rebounds," she warned him.

Edward slipped the ring around his finger. His brows rose when he realized it was a perfect fit. "Thank you," he said, unsure of what he was supposed to say. It was a rather confusing situation.

"Goodbye," she replied. "I wish you good fortune on your trip."

"What, you want me to—"

His words were cut off by a strong gust from nowhere. The rapid wind eased into a calm, cool breeze, and as the papers which littered the ground fluttered around him, he faded away in a burst of colorful light.

Once the light had completely disappeared, she swept the papers back to their original places and said to no one in particular, "I've finally met your son, Hohenheim. He's grown into quite your look-alike, hasn't he?"

**(1) Sorry—I honestly don't remember how Maru and Moro look…**

**(2) In an OVA I saw, (called Hagaren Kids) it said Edward Elric turned 100 in 2005. If that's true, then he was born in 1905. If that's true, then he was 15 in 1920. Right?**

**I'm also VERY sorry about the stupid ending, but if you actually read it up to here, PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
